l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Lhavarr Sporrano (EvolutionKB)
Summary Fluff Description: Lhavarr is a tanned, attractive half-elf. His hair is slicked back and he sports a short goatee. He wears a suit of plain chainmail. A dagger is tucked into his belt, and another is in his boot. A greatsword is slung over his back, over his backpack. Upon meeting his green eyes, a brief surge of confidence flows through you, making you think anything is possible. Background: Lhavarr Sporanno grew up on the streets of Bacarte. His parents were half-elves, as was he. They were simple workers, one of the many poor, making a living spinning yarn and making boots. The young man witnessed the laws of the street at a young age. One day his father was being hassled by a group of ruffians about the price of his boots. A few days later they came back, but this time some other neighborhood people were there, and with a few whispered words, the ruffians never bothered the boot maker again. When Lhavarr asked questions his father replied that the neighborhood has to watch out for it’s people. Later he would find out the people that helped his father were members of the very group he would join as a teen. As the Lhavarr grew older, he often skipped school, and got involved with those in the wrong crowd. Lhavarr was the leader of his little gang of thieves and thugs. They’d get paid for bringing in people to buy goods and services, as well as protecting them from rival gangs and businesses. Lhavarr soon found his emotions often boiled over, and his allies could draw upon this expelled energy to further the groups own ends. Their activities soon drew the attention of one of the large crime families in the city; they even had ties in his neighborhood. Lhavarr did minor work for them, and on his seventeenth birthday, he took an oath, and was sworn in as a member of the family. The group had honor, even among thieves as they were. The family looked out for it’s own members, putting the family before wives, children, and parents. They stayed in the background, manipulating others with business fronts, and making the family rich. Assassinations were commonplace, upon family members who insulted the family, and on rivals who dared to threaten members. Lhavarr soon began to climb through the ranks. He was skilled at convincing people to do want he wanted and to see through deceptions. His skills at pushing his emotions onto others let him help his allies battle through thoughts of failure, and to push those thoughts to his foes. Soon enough the family’s leadership had him sitting in on meetings, often as one of their aids, to have his ability help them convince members and rivals that the leaderships directed course of action was the correct one. Lhavarr was always in the background, never the spotlight of the discussions. An abrupt assassation of the family’s highest ranked member happened and Lhavarr found himself one of the new bosses. The killing was against the rules, one of many soon broken by current leadership. The murder in broad daylight and in public. Everybody knew they were behind it, but the watch couldn’t prove it. The murder was big news in the city, and the new leadership stood in the spotlight, reveling in the fame. They held cookouts and parties in the neighborhoods, gaining the adoration of the common people, while Lhavarr grudgingly stood by their side. Lhavarr resented his position, the family was no longer what it once was. He watched the oaths they all took begin to crumble. The leadership of the family was so caught up in their fame and glory, they became arrogant and that began the downfall of the group. The law caught up with them and members were arrested. Lhavarr kept silent for a while, until the leadership sought to blame him for the murders and plots. They said his ability caused others to take harsh actions, something out of their character. Lhavarr then decided to go against everything he ever believed in. The family has lost their honor, lost everything, and the through their actions they wanted to blame Lhavarr for it. Lhavarr made a deal, one that offered him complete immunity to punishment in exchange for all the information he had. He walked, and the corrupt leadership of the family was put in prison for a long time. He was whisked away to Daughton for protection. Without money, he turns to adventuring as the most honest work he’s done in a long time. Hooks: Lhavarr seeks to make himself a new life, though former members of the family may seek him out for vengeance or for his aid. Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Ardent Mantle (Elation; hybrid), Ardent Surge(hybrid), Majestic Word(hybrid), Skill Versatility, Virtue of Valor, Hybrid PP option, Psionic Augmentation Racial Features Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose an at-will power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight +2 Con, +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven, Giant Skills Languages Common, Elven, Goblin Feats Hybrid Talent(Virtue of Valor) Background Benefits Muscle Equipment Normal load: 100 lb. Wishlist *Defensive Chainmail(Lv3) *Quicksilver Chainmail(Lv5) *Farbond Greatsword(Lv2) *Brooch of No Regrets(Lv3) *Gem of Colloquy(Lv2) Tracking Treasure Starting Gold: 100 -40 Chainmail -30 Greatsword -2 2 daggers -15 Adventurer's kit -1 bribe for street vendor 12 gp remaining. XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Senses and Reactions: Your Passive Perception is 13. * Summary: I don't think the mantle is really an Aura. Be aware that Group Diplomacy has a range of 10, not 5. Well, that's not much. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Approved Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters